Careless Whisper
by ElvishPenguin12
Summary: KagXSess. Kagome and Sesshoumaru find themselves drawn to one another, their eyes always locked and her breath always short. What could be allowed to blossom when the seemingly emotionless taiyoukai lets down his guard? Revised and Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all. This is my first foray into writing fanfiction, but I've had this idea stuck in my head and have been unalbe to get rid of it. This would only be an excerpt from a, hopefully, larger piece, but this is where my muse told me to start. I just wanted to get this out there to see what kind of response it would get in order to see if I should post the "novel" in its entirety once I'm able to flesh it out. I say "novel" because I have a feeling this will be a very long piece.

As stated in the description, it will center on Kagome and Sesshoumaru and follow their growing attraction towards one another. Of course, it will have its share of twists and turns, but I make no promises, as I have yet to formulate the entire plot in my head. I also had the idea to sporadically include the songs that inspired me, more than likely naming each chapter in honor of the song, as you see here.

Anywho, I digress. Below is a scene that would take place well into the story, after Sesshoumaru and Kagome have already begun realizing their feelings for one another. The lyrics are written in bold italics, so as not to confuse them with thoughts. For anyone who intends to listen to the song, I recommend the version by Seether as opposed to Wham!'s original. Seether's cover is a lot heavier, and better fit for this piece. I hope you all like it, and I welcome any bit of feedback. I'm a sucker for constructive criticism. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_ or the song "Careless Whisper," although I wish I did. I could use a few royalty checks.

* * *

Careless Whisper

Sesshoumaru scanned the crowd of lords and ladies before him, his eyes finally falling on Kagome. She stood on the opposite side of the room, looking rather uncomfortable regardless of being in the protective presence of his mother. He allowed himself the pleasure of glancing over the choice of kimono his mother had selected while he had earlier been in her presence. His eyes slowly slid up to meet Kagome's, the golden hue of his seeming to bring out the hidden depths of hers. The nervous smile she gave him immediately set his feet into motion.

Before she could register his movement, Sesshoumaru stood before her. She stifled her giggle, recalling well what Sesshoumaru's mother had taught her. Still, she could not keep her eyes from his.

He finally held out his hand to her. "This Sesshoumaru humbly asks the lady for a dance."

Careful to remember protocol, Kagome bowed and took Sesshoumaru's hand. "This Kagome accepts with gratitude and honor," the words leaving her mouth with ease, despite the fact that referring to herself as "this Kagome" felt unnatural.

_**I feel so unsure  
**__**as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.**_

Sesshoumaru began to lead her out onto the floor, and again their eyes found one another's. He knew that being in a room full of scrutinizing youkai must have been taking its toll on her, so, in reassurance, he allowed a bit of his aura to extend out and caress hers. He neglected, however, to remember that Kagome was quickly learning to read his own aura.

"Do I detect that Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, is nervous?" she asked playfully as she took her position in Sesshoumaru's arms. To her credit, she kept her voice low enough so that only said lord could hear.

"This Sesshoumaru knows not the meaning of the word."

But Kagome had come to understand the words behind the words. _I worry for you_.

They slipped into a comfortable silence, Kagome doing her best to remember the steps of the formal dance, but at the first sign of imperfection she could hear the snickers and whispers. She tried her best to ignore it, knowing that any reaction would only give way to more, but she could only endure so much. Sesshoumaru could not, however, ignore the way Kagome's scent changed as the whispers became intentionally louder.

"Give them no notice. Concentrate on me and me alone."

She nodded, allowing herself to give into Sesshoumaru fully. The steps she had been taught were not very complicated, but being so close to the taiyoukai was making it hard to remember a lot of things. The way his hand rested on her waist and the intense way his eyes held hers had her wondering even her own name. She felt his hand leave her hip and almost gave a sigh of relief only to immediately forget how to breathe when his fingers brushed her bangs from her eyes. No one else in the banquet hall noticed, but Sesshoumaru seemed to look at Kagome like she was the only thing in the world. It eased her further, and all thoughts of malicious whispers from malicious youkai lips fled from her mind.

Until the song ended.

_**As the music dies, something in your eyes  
**__**calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad good-byes.**_

It was Amaenbou, the Northern lord's daughter, whose voice she heard the loudest. "At least now Lord Sesshoumaru's duty to his guest is fulfilled. He will have no need to again sully his hands by touching that human filth. I believe he will feel relieved to be able to leave her behind and consort with more worthy females."

Kagome's eyes fell from Sesshoumaru's. Had it been allowed, she would have flared her miko powers, if only to see Lady Amaenbou momentarily frightened. But she knew better. Such an act would be considered hostile, and she did not wish to bring trouble to Sesshoumaru. But wasn't that precisely what she was already doing with her mere presence? She wasn't a fool. Although she didn't have youkai hearing, she could tell that rumors were already being spread and insults being thrown. Guilt almost overwhelmed her. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to have to defend his honor because she was not only in his home, but attending a youkai banquet. He had told her not to worry; to not pay any attention. But how could she not? She was stirring the already boiling cauldron.

Anger suddenly flared to life. Why should she care what they thought? Sesshoumaru obviously didn't. All she had wanted to do was enjoy whatever alloted amount of time she was allowed to spend with the taiyoukai under these unbelievably monotonous conditions and they were even taking that away from her. It suddenly occurred to her that the song was over and she had been standing in Sesshoumaru's arms. She would soon have to part from him. But she had known that it would be this way. Youkai society dictated it. She would have one song, and then she would be forced to watch him with countless others. All beautiful. All youkai. All willing to kill for his attentions. And they were all better suited for him than she. Gods, she didn't even realize how much it would hurt until now.

_**I'm never gonna dance again.  
**__**These guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
**__**Though it's easy to pretend,  
**__**I know you're not a fool.**_

Sesshoumaru could hardly take it any longer. He could smell the sorrow that clung to Kagome. Youkai law be damned! She needed his comfort. He hooked his finger underneath her chin and gently brought her eyes to meet his. His heart nearly broke at the pain in her eyes.

_**I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
**__**and waste the chance that I'd been given.  
**__**So I'm never gonna dance again  
**__**the way I danced with you.**_

"Do not look so sad, my Kagome. I may not be able to stay near you, but know that you will remain close."

The softness in his eyes brought a genuine smile to her face. She knew she didn't need any words for him to sense her shift in mood, and so she spoke none. Instead, she walked beside him as he led her back to her spot by his mother. She bowed low in thanks for the honor of a dance, and he again defied youkai law by taking her hand and kissing it, allowing his lips to linger a little longer than they should have. Before Kagome had even sighed in content, he was gone, moving off to attend to his duties.

Lady Tsukiko offered Kagome a smile. "My son has never been happy when attending these functions, but I believe tonight is the first time I have ever seen him let down his guard."

Kagome looked away and blushed, causing Tsukiko to smile wider. "I didn't think I could do that to him."

"There are many things you could do to him if you would only allow yourself the opportunity."

Kagome's blush deepened. Tsukiko's words were almost too hard to believe, until she again caught Sesshoumaru's eyes from across the room. He was dancing with yet another unmated noble, but he paid no attention to the oblivious youkai's babbling, instead letting his gaze fall on her. She could see in his eyes what she doubted anyone else could. During her time at the palace, she had learned to read the very subtle ways in which Sesshoumaru showed his emotions. To everyone else in the room, the lord still expressed no emotions, his mask firmly in place. But Kagome could now see beyond the mask, and she wasn't entirely sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't occasionally let it fall in her presence either. His mother's words had just confirmed her suspicion.

Kagome felt the familiar brush of youki and looked to see the Northern lord and lady approaching Lady Tsukiko. Not wanting to insult her host, she bowed low and kept her eyes downcast, even though everything within her told her to turn and run. She didn't want to listen to the insults. They didn't even have the decency to utter them outside of her realm of hearing, although she was sure in such a case they were much more vulgar.

"Lady Tsukiko," Lord Dokutsume began. "I see that your son has attended to his duties."

Kagome did the only thing she could think to do. Aside from purifying the disrespectful tiger youkai, that is. She averted her eyes and again sought out Sesshoumaru. He was again with a different eligible female, but his eyes were glued to her. She could hear everything Lord Dokutsume said, but it didn't matter as long as she could see Sesshoumaru. Just knowing that his attention was on her was comforting in its own way. She smiled a genuine smile, and could have sworn she saw Sesshoumaru return it. She would have gaped in shock had it not been for her months in the Western palace, and a part of her almost laughed maniacally at her situation. What in all the seven hells would Inuyasha think?

_Inuyasha . . . _

She hadn't thought of him in so long. Probably not since he had left her in Sesshoumaru's capable hands, promising all sorts of pain and suffering to his half brother should any ill befall her. She felt a pang in her heart as she realized she missed her friends. She would have to ask Sesshoumaru if he would take her to visit them sometime soon.

All thoughts of Inuyasha and her friends flew from her mind when she noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes dragging along the whole length of her body. Another blush darkened her cheeks. At this rate, by the end of the night she would be permanently red.

_Dammit, Kagome, get it together! He's probably just inspecting the kimono to make sure I haven't done something klutzy and ruined it._

It could have only sounded more foolish if she had said it out loud. She was having a hard time believing it, though. Sesshoumaru was practically undressing her with his eyes! The room was suddenly too warm and she wished they were anywhere else but a banquet hall full of lethal youkai who would rather take her life than look upon her. Of all the times for him to decide to let his control slip! She hoped and prayed to whatever deity that would listen to her that no one else in the room noticed. Gods forbid she have to deal with whatever fresh hell that would bring upon her from the throng of females intent on Sesshoumaru's affections.

_**Time can never mend  
**__**the careless whispers of a good friend.**_

"Lady Tsukiko, I must say that I'm appalled that you would allow this filthy human wench to gaze upon your son!" the lady of the North outraged.

_**To the heart and mind  
**__**ignorance is kind.  
**__**And there's no comfort in the truth.  
**__**Pain is all you'll find.**_

Kagome knew she wasn't so lucky. She bit her tongue. _Sesshoumaru must really be rubbing off on me_, she thought wryly, remembering a time when her words would have left her mouth before she could even think them. She was grateful when she heard Lady Tsukiko come to her defense.

"And I, Lady Aikankujo, am appalled that you would speak so ill of my guest in my presence. I am sure you are not so dense as to overlook the fact that she is a miko and could easily purify you without a second thought if I so allowed. I would learn to hold your tongue."

Kagome almost laughed. It really _would_ be easy. Although youkai would always be able to sense her powers, she kept them mostly masked, especially tonight. She didn't want to appear threatening. But if she were to allow her aura to flare out into the room, releasing her full power, she was certain that more than a few of the attending nobility would scurry for their lives. Half the palace was already in awe of her because of her part in defeating Naraku, but she had never been boastful. Very few in attendance knew the extent of her power, let alone that she had once been the Shikon Miko, responsible for eradicating one of the most destructive forces in all of Japan.

"Kagome, forgive their rudeness," Tsukiko implored, laying a reassuring hand on the miko's shoulder. "They are ignorant, and not only concerning the matter of humans."

This time Kagome did laugh. "Don't worry about it, Lady Tsukiko. I've dealt with a lot worse."

"My son, for one?"

Kagome's mouth dropped, hardly able to believe Lady Tsukiko had essentially just insulted her son.

Barely able to contain her mirth at Kagome's expression, Tsukiko looked out to the dance floor. "Speaking of the almighty Lord Sesshoumaru, it appears he has completed his lordly duties for the evening."

_**I'm never gonna dance again.  
**__**These guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
**__**Though it's easy to pretend,  
**__**I know you're not a fool.  
**__**I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
**__**and waste the chance that I'd been given.  
**__**So I'm never gonna dance again  
**__**the way I danced with you.**_

Kagome followed Tsukiko's gaze and saw Sesshoumaru quickly leaving the side of the final unmated female on his list. She flushed yet again, remembering their last bought of eye contact and seeing the same intent in his eyes now. But her eyes would not leave him. They had been apart far too long, and he was now making his way towards her, causing her heart to race. She was sure he could hear it.

Lady Tsukiko smiled yet again. This girl was doing wonders for not only Sesshoumaru, but herself as well. She was a positive influence to every life she touched. Tsukiko leaned in to Kagome's ear and whispered, "Pretend I am not here. For your protection, I will not leave your side, but I will close my ears and allow the two of you some privacy."

Kagome barely nodded in response before Sesshoumaru was in front of her, again taking her hand and kissing it. _Isn't that supposed to be a European custom? _she wondered to herself, but the thought was gone the moment the taiyoukai looked into her eyes. For a brief moment, she forgot how to breathe, vaguely recalling that he had already done that to her once tonight.

"Kagome," her name left his lips in barely a whisper. He wanted to reach out and caress her cheek. Run his fingers through her hair. Trace the shell of her ear with his finger. Capture her lips in a searing kiss. But he could do nothing more than tell her all this with his eyes. When had he changed so much? When had he let this seemingly insignificant mortal so deeply into his heart? He had a feeling it all had to do with a small human child slumbering peacefully on the other side of the palace.

_**Tonight the music seems so loud.  
**__**I wish that we could lose this crowd.**_

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed in response.

He loved the way his name left her lips. He had to fight the urge to reach out and run his finger along her bottom lip. Instead, he chose to discreetly reach for her hand, giving her the faintest of caresses over the pulse in her wrist. She almost moaned at his touch. He loved that he could do that to her, but he wanted so much more. He stepped closer and felt Kagome shudder. They were close, hardly any space between them, and Sesshoumaru simply couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. He could feel the electricity of her ever-present aura mingling with his and nothing in the world seemed more important. Her lips were tempting him. Calling to him like nothing ever had before, but he forced himself to keep his composure, silently cursing every other youkai in the room. He found himself wishing they were alone in his chambers, free to act as they pleased. Free to speak and touch and taste. He would be able to finally taste her lips and speak his intentions. Feel her skin on his. Hear her scream his name in ecstasy as their bodies writhed together as one. More than anything, he needed to halt his train of thought.

Kagome couldn't stop herself from shuddering again. Sesshoumaru seemed a little too close, his breath a little too ragged. And his eyes were beginning to bleed slightly red. She supposed she was no better off. Their close contact had allowed her mind to wander, and she wondered if it had gone too far. She had imagined the things they would be able to do in private; what Sesshoumaru would be able to do to her. She suddenly felt far too warm again, the room becoming unbelievably stuffy, and she silently thanked the gods when the Eastern lord, Takeshi, her mind supplied, walked up to Sesshoumaru and asked to speak to him.

_**Maybe it's better this way.  
**__**We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say.**_

Sesshoumaru could have gutted the ookami then and there, but quickly realized the wisdom in granting Takeshi's request when he sniffed the air. Kagome must have been allowing her mind to wander down the same road as he had let his. He offered her a knowing smirk and briefly ignored the Eastern lord. "I regret, Lady Kagome, that I must take my leave."

There were words beneath words again. _I don't want to leave your side._

"You have your duties to attend, My Lord."

_I wish you could stay._

"I shall seek you out again after my audience. I believe it will then be time for another round of dancing."

_I long for your touch._

"I would greatly enjoy the honor, Lord Sesshoumaru."

_I'm yours._

Then Sesshoumaru did something that made her forget the intake of air yet again that night. He took her hand, Kagome assumed for another kiss, but instead of placing his lips on her knuckles he rotated her hand and brought her wrist to his mouth, discreetly stealing a taste of her skin with a lick of his tongue.

Sesshoumaru was gone before she could recover from the shock. Her heart was in her throat, racing faster and faster with the mere thought of the taiyoukai's intent. It took everything within her to keep her knees from buckling, but somehow she remained standing. Not surprisingly, the room was again far too hot and stifling. She turned to Tsukiko, her eyes still unfocused, and stammered, "I–I need air. Outside. Balcony."

Tsukiko didn't bother to hide her laughter, knowing Kagome wouldn't even notice. "All right, Kagome. I shall be near if you need me."

But she was already gone, her human legs moving her surprisingly fast. The balcony doors weren't far away, but it seemed to take an eternity to reach them. All she could think the whole way there was how she needed to calm down. _You're in a room full of youkai who can sense and smell your every shift in emotion. Oh Gods! Tsukiko must have smelled me! If it wasn't already embarrassing enough, Sesshoumaru's own mother can smell how much I want to tackle him to the ground and tear his clothes off with my teeth. I did NOT just think that! I'm worse than Miroku!_

Thankfully, her thoughts were cut short when she heard the sound of voices out on the balcony, stopping her in her tracks. After all, she didn't want to be rude. She was about to walk away and give whoever was out there some privacy when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice. He sounded quite annoyed.

"You are treading on thin ice, Takeshi." His patience was wearing thin. He had heard enough whispers and insults the entire evening, but for the Eastern lord to seek him out! He was nearly convinced the ookami taiyoukai had a death wish.

_**We could have been so good together.  
**__**We could have lived this dance forever.**_

"On the contrary, Lord Sesshoumaru. It is you who walks a fine line. You are coming dangerously close to following in your father's footsteps." He ignored the growl from Sesshoumaru and continued on. "However, I can understand your motives."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Motives?"

_**Now who's gonna dance with me?  
**__**Please stay.**_

"The girl's power, of course! I am not so senseless as the rest of those overstuffed aristocrats. Mating the Shikon Miko will surely produce a powerful heir. I simply do not understand your feigned attachment. Perhaps I do not understand the ways of wooing humans. Tell me, how do you plan to dispose of her after she has given birth?"

To say that Sesshoumaru was angry was an understatement. Furious. Incensed. Blinding rage. Before he could realize what he was doing, he had the eastern lord's neck in his grasp with his back against the wall. However, before he could take action, the faintest of scents reached him through the open balcony door.

_**I'm never gonna dance again.  
**__**These guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
**__**Though it's easy to pretend,  
**__**I know you're not a fool.**_

Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard. How could someone think that he would use her in such a way only to discard her after. Surely not even youkai were so cruel. And then the silence overwhelmed her. Sesshoumaru had not defended her. He had not bothered to consider her worthy enough of the breath used in doing so. The tears fell from her eyes before she could think to swallow them. Had that truly been his intent all along? Inuyasha had tried to warn her that it might be some kind of trickery, but something like this? Something so cruel and dishonorable? Had he really just been faking all along? She needed to get away from him; from the very thought of him. _I'm so stupid. __How could I ever think he would actually want a human. _A sob tore from her throat as she spun and ran for the exit as fast as she could.

_**I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
**__**and waste the chance that I'd been given.  
**__**So I'm never gonna dance again  
**__**the way I danced with you.**_

_Kagome!_ He had to go to her. Anger growing exponentially, he turned to a very smug-looking ookami youkai. "The next time you see her, you should thank her. Right now knowing that she needs my reassurance is the only thing staying my hand. If I ever hear such slander from your mouth again, I will not hesitate to leave your mate alone in this world."

With that, Sesshoumaru rushed through the doors and after Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

In fear of suddenly coming face-to-face with burning torches and pitchforks, I have decided to update this story. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the previous post. I hope you all enjoy this new addition.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own _Inuyasha._ And I'm also told I don't own the song "Over My Head (Cable Car)" by The Fray either.

* * *

Over My Head

Kagome somehow made it to her room and was able to slam the shoji screen behind her before collapsing into a heap on the floor. She didn't even have the strength to crawl to the futon in the corner. Tears fell ruthlessly from her eyes, soaking through the front of her borrowed kimono. It didn't even phase her that she was probably ruining a very expensive piece of clothing by sitting on the floor crying all over it. All she could think about was how naïve she had been. How utterly blind and foolish. She should have seen it coming a mile away, but she had always ignored the doubt.

_I'm so stupid_, she thought to herself again. _What was I thinking believing that he was actually falling for me? Always a tactician. I should have listened to Inuyasha._

She decided that the past months had all been an illusion. She thought she had been getting past Sesshoumaru's heavily constructed emotional walls, melting whatever ice had encased his heart, but that was what he had wanted her to see. He needed her power. Simple. She was a means to an end. The urge to leave suddenly overwhelmed her.

_**I never knew.  
**__**I never knew that everything was falling through.**_

Ignoring her still free-flowing tears, she stood on shaky legs and made her way over to her infamous yellow backpack. The pain of betrayal gripped her so tightly that she could think of only one other task. Escape. She took her time gathering her things. Of course Sesshoumaru wouldn't come for her. The thought almost brought her to her knees again. Nothing had ever hurt so much. Not even seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou together in the beginning of their fragile relationship had been this devastating. It was only then that she realized just how deeply she had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru, and she hated herself for it.

When Sesshoumaru finally reached the end of the trail of Kagome's scent, he was almost overwhelmed by the oppressive air of sorrow. He would have returned to the banquet hall to slaughter the Eastern lord had it not been for the constriction of his heart. Without a thought to the consequences, he opened the door and took in the miko's appearance. Her back was to him, but Sesshoumaru was quite aware of her frantic movements. He also knew that she could sense his youki and wondered why she wasn't seeking comfort in his arms. Perhaps she was more distraught than he assumed. He might have to get her attention. "Kagome."

She almost jumped in surprise, but instead settled on wincing at the sound of his voice. Why would he still pretend to sound so concerned? She ignored the taiyoukai and continued shoving her meager possessions into her pack.

Sesshoumaru repressed the annoyance he felt at being ignored. This was no time for his pride to get in the way. He moved closer, determined to right whatever wrong the wolf had caused with his careless words.

"Kagome, do not--"

_**That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
**_**to turn and run when all I needed was the truth.**

"Is it true?" she sobbed, cutting him off before giving him a chance to explain. She didn't want to hear whatever placating lies he might try.

"Is what true?" He was entirely confused. He knew she must have heard the Eastern lord's words, but surely she wouldn't think it anything more than malicious intent.

_**But that's how it's got to be.  
**__**It's coming down to nothing more than apathy.  
**__**I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
**__**the smoke and who's still standing when it clears.**_

"Do you plan on using me? Impregnating me only to slaughter me after your precious heir is born?" The words hurt more than she could have imagined. She tried to make herself not care as much as she now knew Sesshoumaru must, but it was impossible. She wished she had the strength to run out the door and never look at him again, but just being in is presence made her heart weak. It only made her want to cry harder.

By the gods, he was a fool to forget her fragile mortal heart. He turned her to face him, taking her face in his hands and looking into her eyes. She seemed to be searching his for something, and he intended on giving it to her. "Never, Kagome."

_I would be killing a part of my very own soul._

She knew the instant the words left his lips that they were true.

_**Everyone knows I'm in  
**__**over my head.  
**__**Over my head.**_

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!" She fell willingly into his embrace, letting the tears of her relief fall onto his shoulder. "I heard what he said about you using me, and you were so quiet. I just assumed I wasn't worth it."

"It took all I had within me not to spill his blood then and there."

"You would have done that? For me?"

"For you, my mate."

_**With eight seconds left in overtime  
**__**she's on your mind.  
**__**She's on your mind.**_

Her head snapped up in shock, halting her tears immediately. "M-mate?"

"If you would have me." His heart stilled, waiting in agonizing torment for her response.

"You and no other."

Before anything else could come between them, Sesshoumaru crashed his lips into hers, finally allowing each other a long awaited taste of the other. His tongue teased her bottom lip, begging entrance, which Kagome was all too willing to grant.

Her mind was racing. Sesshoumaru had just asked her to spend eternity with him and she had agreed without a second thought. A part of her wondered if she wasn't again falling into his trap, but the feel of his lips on hers and his arms holding her told her otherwise. Still, the seed of suspicion had been planted, no matter how unwillingly. Throughout it all, every conversation and quiet moment, every fleeting look and stolen touch, she had repressed the doubt. Despite the slowly eroding emotional walls, she was always aware of who this was. It was Sesshoumaru. She may have forgiven him his seemingly senseless atrocities, but she could never forget.

She parted from his lips and looked away. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Would I speak it if I did not?" He could hear in her tone that something was still amiss. She smelled of uncertainty and doubt. A slight flash of anger rushed through him. "Have you answered falsely?"

"No, I could never lie to you," she assured him, letting her embrace offer him comfort. "But I'm still human."

"That you are." He wondered why now, after so many months of their growing closeness, she would worry about such a thing.

_**Let's rearrange.  
**__**I wish you were a stranger I could disengage.**_

His acknowledgment offered nothing in the way of comfort. It was a simple statement. Nothing more, nothing less. Doubts flooded her mind once again. She wished desperately that she could just desensitize herself to him. That she could just forget all of her feelings for him. She wished she had never met him. But she knew she couldn't and, in fact wouldn't, change anything about her feelings. She was hopelessly and desperately his forever.

"You would take a human for a mate?"

He almost sighed. "I am unaccustomed to my actions being questioned." His feelings may be softened towards this woman, but his patience was wearing thin for his lack of familiarity with such situations.

_**Just say that we agree and then never change.  
**__**Soften a bit until we all just get along.**_

Something in his tone seemed like a warning. Kagome had to remember that Sesshoumaru was by no means familiar with dealing with emotions. "I'm sorry. I'm just . . . insecure, I guess."

_**But that's disregard.  
**__**Find another friend and you discard  
**__**as you lose the argument in a cable car  
**__**hanging above as the canyon comes between.**_

He supposed he should have guessed. After all of her experiences with his half brother, even after their reconciliation, the hanyou had never been very forthcoming with his feelings. Darkness caused nothing but doubt. Gathering Kagome in his arms, he said the only thing he could think would assuage her fears. "I am not Inuyasha."

_**Everyone knows I'm in  
**__**over my head.  
**__**Over my head.**_

Her breath caught before the guilt flooded from her eyes. She immediately saw the complete foolishness in not trusting him. Sesshoumaru was a demon who lived his life entirely in honor. Never would he tarnish that honor by lying or resorting to trickery to simply accomplish his goals. She wondered if he was even capable of deceit.

Sesshoumaru was yet again confused by her reaction. If anything he assumed her tears would have stopped completely, not increased. _In all my years, I cannot fathom ever comprehending mortals_. "Kagome, I do not understand your tears."

_**With eight seconds left in overtime  
**__**she's on your mind.  
**__**She's on your . . . **_

"I'm sorry. I—" she suddenly found herself laughing. "I guess I don't really understand either. I mean, I just feel so guilty for doubting you. I know I shouldn't have." Her eyes met his for the first time since leaving the banquet hall. She gasped in shock to find that they very much resembled Inuyasha's in that moment. Never would anyone else be allowed to see such vulnerability in those eyes. "You're a lot like him in some ways, you know." She immediately regretted her words.

Sesshoumaru pulled away abruptly. Had she seriously just compared him to his brother? It was strange how easily he could now relate to her previous mood. The words cut into his heart worse than any instrument of war ever could. For all his years surviving bloodshed and battle, Kagome's words would be his deathblow.

Pushing her away from him, he tore his eyes away from her to stare at the wall. "I see."

She cringed as all the warmth left his voice. He started to turn away from her, but she wouldn't let him. Not now. She grabbed his forearm, freezing him in place. "Sesshoumaru, please. I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Do not think me a fool, miko." He refused to use her name. "Have you looked at me all these months and seen my brother? Perhaps I was too hasty with my proposal." He brought his eyes to hers, shocked at the heartbreak he could see there, but he wouldn't allow her to sway him again. He steeled himself to the tears that would come and turned for the door.

"Sesshoumaru!" she pleaded. Her heart dared to hope when he paused halfway to the door.

"Do as you wish. It is no longer my concern."

_**And suddenly I become a part of your past.  
**__**I'm becoming the part that don't last.  
**__**I'm losing you and it's effortless.**_

Kagome's eyes flooded over yet again. The one thing that could hurt him more than death itself, and she had carelessly let the words spill from her lips. In the agonizing seconds that followed, Sesshoumaru moved towards the door and Kagome's heart shattered with each step. But she quickly found her courage. She wouldn't let him walk away. Not when this had been her fault over some stupid words. Not after she had just promised to be his forever.

"Sesshoumaru, stop!" She rushed up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, forcefully bringing him to a halt.

He had to force himself not to strike her or pin her to the wall by her neck. A part of himself still cared deeply for her, after all. He stood in silence. Anything he said at this point would be meaningless. She had made up her mind.

_**Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
**__**in the throw around.  
**__**Never thought that you wanted to bring it down.  
**__**I won't let it go down until we torch it ourselves.**_

"I won't let you do this! I won't let you just walk away." She was in near hysterics. She was about to lose what mattered most in her life. She had to salvage this. "Dammit, Sesshoumaru, you know I didn't mean that Inuyasha is better than you! He's a stupid, unworthy, filthy, low-life, miserable, inferior hanyou, okay! Happy?"

He almost laughed, but kept his scowl firmly in place. That didn't stop Kagome.

"All I meant was that you two are so _impossible_ to read. I have to practically crawl inside your head to understand you. And Inuyasha was never much better." Her tone softened and her arms, along with her eyes, dropped. "Just don't walk away from me. I--" she took a breath to steady her nerves. "I love you."

_**And everyone knows I'm in  
**__**over my head.  
**__**Over my head.**_

Sesshoumaru could do nothing to hide the shock. It was the first time she had spoken the words. And the fact that she said them now made them all the more important. His heart constricted for the second time that night, and it was his turn to feel like a fool for misunderstanding. It wasn't often when he admitted his mistakes, but he knew when he was wrong. Finally turning towards her, he reached out a clawed hand and gently wiped the tears from her face.

He would never say the words, but Kagome somehow knew that this was Sesshoumaru's way of saying he was sorry. His eyes seemed to say the same thing, and before she knew what she was doing, her finger reached out to caress one of the stripes on his cheek.

_**With eight seconds left in overtime  
**__**she's on your mind.  
**__**She's on your mind.**_

Their lips met again, each of them trying to convey all their emotions to the other all at once in that instant. Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome's heart pounding, while Kagome could feel the electricity in Sesshoumaru's aura.

_**Everyone knows  
**__**she's on your mind.  
**__**Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
**__**I'm in over my head.  
**__**I'm over my . . . **_

Sesshoumaru no longer saw the need for barriers. His mother had certainly been right earlier. He was getting soft. Somehow, it didn't matter when he was around Kagome. He pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, my Kagome. My mate."

_**Everyone knows I'm in  
**__**over my head.  
**__**Over my head.**_

"I like the sound of that," she smiled giddily. "Gods, Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry. For everything."

The corner of his lip curled in slight amusement. "It has been an . . . interesting night."

_**With eight seconds left in overtime  
**__**she's on your mind.  
**__**She's on your mind.**_

Kagome laughed, and he was thrilled to again hear the sound. "Don't every think I'm comparing you to Inuyasha," she said in a serious tone. "I may have loved him once, but you mean more to me than he ever did. I thought it would hurt to say that, to even realize it, but telling you I loved you and hearing you say it back to me made it seem so trivial."

"Let us never speak of it again. Tonight, Kagome, you are mine alone."

Without warning, he lifted the surprised woman into his arms and again claimed her lips. Surprised or not, Kagome did not let the moment go to waste and returned the kiss passionately. Nothing would come between them again, but that wouldn't stop the smile from coming to her lips. She just couldn't resist.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?" she asked as her back hit the futon.

"Yes, my mate?"

"Inuyasha's going to be crawling out of a huge crater when I tell him about this."

He didn't bother to stop his mirthful chuckle from escaping before he once again descended upon her lips.

* * *

For the love of God and all things both holy and unholy, can someone please clue me in on how to single space lyrics. It drove me insane trying to figure it out before I finally gave up.

Thank you to cute18386 for telling me how to solve the above problem.


End file.
